The present invention relates to a brake control system for a vehicle, and more particularly to an improved brake control system which is arranged to optimize its brake control according to the information from a vehicle environment recognition means.
A variety of vehicle brake systems have been proposed and in practical use. A Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 1-164656 discloses a typical brake system which has a function for preventing a reaction of nose-down pitching in the braking by the anti-skid brake system (ABS). This brake system is arranged to prevent the reaction of the nose-down pitching by slightly decreasing the brake pressure just before the vehicle stops and further to suppress troubles such as undesired elongation of the braking distance caused by the operation for preventing the nose-down pitching reaction upon taking account of the road inclination.
However, this brate system varies braking distance according to the road inclination even if a driver depresses a brake pedal in a constant manner. That is, this conventional brake system varies the braking distance before the control for preventing the reaction of the nose-down pitching during traveling on a sloop. More particularly, on a down-slope, the braking distance tends to be elongated since the gravitational acceleration reduces the braking force.